five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Porous Existence
Chapter 1 He woke up. He groggily looked around, searching for something he could recognize. What he first realized was that he was an animatronic. But what he didn't know is if he was programmed or not. He panicked, wondering if he was someone yet. But he stopped. Of course he was programmed! Why else would he panicking? Hah! He checked his programming to see if he could find out who he was. His name was SpongeBob SquarePants. He was designed off of the TV character. He entertained children. "Well, that's a relief!" SpongeBob said. He got up, wondering what to do and where he was. "Ugh....hey....where am I?" Said a deep voice, sounding like it came from a big person. "Who goes there?" SpongeBob said, backing away. "Spongebob? Is that you?" The voice said. Of course! SpongeBob though. It was Patrick Star! SpongeBob was programmed to recognize him. "Hi, Patrick!" He said. "Oh, hey there!" Patrick responded, struggling to get up. "Anyone else around?" SpongeBob asked. "Well I think there's a friend around. Look, there she is!" Patrick pointed to an animatronic squirrel in a space suit. "Sandy?" SpongeBob asked. Sandy did not respond. "Sandy? Hello?" Finally the squirrel activated. "What in tarnation is goin' on?" She asked. "We're activating! We have a purpose!" SpongeBob answered. "Ugh, I hope it's a GOOD purpose...." Said an annoyed voice. "Yay, Squidward!" Patrick exclaimed. "The gang's all here!" SpongeBob joyously yelled. "Argh....ay....ahoy......" Someone said in a Pirate's voice. "Mr. Krabs SIR!" SpongeBob saluted. "Ay, ye don't need to treat me as a higher force....at least not yet." Mr. Krabs said. "Wow, I can HARDLY wait." Squidward said, sarcastically. They didn't know that Plankton has activated and was watching them. "Muahahahahaha....." Plankton quietly laughed. Chapter 2 "Bwahahahahaha!" SpongeBob laughed in front of the crowd. The kids were cheering his named. They all loved his show. He was truly honored. So, to return the favor, he was here performing for them, along with Patrick and Sandy, with Squidward and Mr. Krabs, and Plankton occasionally coming out. But then there was a scream. Now, normally, SpongeBob would dismiss screams. Screams of joy were common in the restaurant. But this wasn't a scream of joy. Either this person was scared or hurt. They sounded very hurt, so scared was not an option. SpongeBob looked over at a horrified Mr. Krabs, staring down at the body of a child who was bleeding at a horrible amount. Everyone was running out the door, and Mr. Krabs dropped to his knees. Chapter 3 "Woah....where am I?" SpongeBob asked, waking up. He looked around at the restaurant. Everything was destroyed and thrown over. SpongeBob then looked at himself. He was in horrible condition:-his costume was heavily torn, his arm was hanging by wires, and wires were spilling out of his midsection. SpongeBob looked up at the wall and saw a security camera. It wasn't destroyed like everything else; it was okay, in fact. And moving. SpongeBob realized it was active. Confused, he walked off the show stage. He noticed that the camera clicked off after he moved, so the person there wouldn't see him move. Patrick woke up. "Woah....Sp.....Sponge? What's going on?..." He asked. "I dunno, buddy..." SpongeBob answered. In the dining area, SpongeBob found Sandy under a table. "What in the world?" Sandy asked. She got up, her arms weak and in bad condition. "You okay?" SpongeBob asked. "I'm fine..." Sandy replied. The team walked to r Food Court, where they found Mr. Krabs and a horribly maimed Plankton. "Me eye.....argh....it...." Mr. Krabs said, his eye snapped. "Come with us...." SpongeBob said. "Don't you remember?!" Plankton barked. "Krabs is the reason we're here..." "But Mr. Krabs is good!" Patrick cried. "Just search your memory banks...." Plankton malevolently said. SpongeBob and the rest searched for what Plankton was saying. And they found it. Everyone stared at Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob finally said, "Punish him." Chapter 4 Mr. Krabs sadly dragged himself from the food court to the office. Along the way, he was ridiculed by the others for putting them in this situation. He knew very well it was his fault. But it was an accident. He didn't mean to do this to a poor, poor child. Mr. Krabs stood at the end of the hallway leading to the office. The lady in the office turned on the lights and saw him. "Sh*t!" She yelled. Of course. She looked worried, but she knew that she only needed to activate the brights if he was right in front of the office. She put the camera up, probably looking to see if Sandy was in the vent. Mr. Krabs took this opportunity to step closer to the office. She put down the camera and checked the lights again. "AH!" She exclaimed. She pressed the button labeled "brights." In an instant, blinding lights hit Mr. Krabs's light processors. It was too much for him to handle, so he ran to the other room as soon as she put up the monitor. "Argh...." Mr. Krabs groaned. "I know it was me fault....but why must I be treated like this?" Squidward walked by, gave Mr. Krabs a dirty look, and continued to the office, very angry and ready to kill the lady. At this point, Mr. Krabs didn't even remember why they tried to kill her anymore. It was as he was wondering this that something very odd would happen. "WHY, KRABS?" A ghostly voiced said. "Wh...Wha?!" Mr. Krabs said, confused. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID..." A dark figure with white glowing eyes appeared in front of Mr. Krabs. "Wh....Who be ye?" He asked, terrified. "WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" The ghostly figure asked. "Why don't I remember what?!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "YOU KILLED ME." coming soon Category:Stories